Bizarre ?
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Hinata tard le soir va rejoindre Kiba chez lui. Ayant la ferme pensée qu'elle est bizarre. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'ils croient tout ne se passera pas comme prévu...


**Bizarre ?*** _- 3524 mots_

**Crédit **: Personnages sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

Dans son séjour, Kiba s'était laissé abandonner contre son divan. Le regard dépourvu de toute émotion, ses membres pleinement fatigués, il semblait complètement exténué. S'ennuyant ferme sans Akamaru qui somnolait dans la terrasse depuis déjà une bonne heure. Lui de son côté ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors une bouteille de saké à la main, il s'enivrait avec une telle insouciance, qu'il paraissait complètement désillusionné de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

Jusqu'au moment où une sonnerie l'extirpa brutalement de son état. Scrutant rapidement sa montre à son poignet, Kiba remarqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Trois heures du matin ? Mais qui était suffisamment idiot pour passer à une heure aussi tardive ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Kiba n'était pas en état de recevoir quiconque, alors il demeura, se laissant choir davantage contre son canapé. Seulement la sonnerie avait le mauvais goût de persister à résonner rudement dans ses tympans. Alors d'un grognement Kiba reposa sa bouteille sur sa table basse et partit ouvrir.

- Hinata-chan ?

Surpris il découvrit, sa coéquipière. Qui d'ailleurs semblait elle aussi, dépitée comme jamais. Encore jamais il n'avait vu Hinata, ainsi. Son regard était creux, ses traits tirés par un semblant de tristesse qu'il parvenait tout de même à lire. Ses longs cheveux indigo étaient trempés, dont quelques mèches convolaient les bords de son visage ainsi que ses vêtements qui étaient entièrement imprégnés d'eaux. Laissant penser qu'elle s'était peut-être laissée sombrer sous le torrent de pluie. Tandis qu'il l'examinait, Hinata baissa ses yeux vers ses sandales, se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rentrer sagement chez elle que de venir embêter encore une fois, Kiba.

- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

- Non jamais. Vas-y rentre vite ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

- Viens vite, tu ne vas pas rester habillée ainsi. Je vais te prêter des vêtements.

Aussitôt Kiba happa son bras, l'entraînant à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre qui n'était que habituelle sous ses yeux blancs, Hinata connaissait parfaitement chaque recoin de cette pièce. Le regard suivant Kiba chercher dans ses armoires des vêtements secs ainsi qu'une serviette, elle se sentit horriblement honteuse l'emmenant à s'excuser maintes fois jusqu'à que Kiba lui rassura que cela ne l'embêtait point. En main une serviette blanche, le Inuzuka la plaça sur le haut de la tête d'Hinata, et d'un sourire en coin, ce dernier commença à étancher ses cheveux trempés.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Kiba.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Pareil pour moi...

Quand il pensa avoir épongé suffisamment d'eau, Kiba lui tendit les habits qu'il venait de sélectionner. Puis tout en le remerciant, Hinata les saisit et chemina automatiquement vers une pièce voisine.

- Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ? hurla-t-il.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit, attendant patiemment Hinata.

- Je sais… répondit sa voix derrière la porte.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas ravi de te voir, bien au contraire. Seulement ce n'est pas ton genre de me rendre visite à des heures pareilles… Donc qu'est-ce...

À cet instant, Hinata réapparut. Le visage camouflé par la serviette qui avait, encore, pour but de sécher ses cheveux. Elle portait un de ses larges tee-shirts rouges, dans lequel ses membres semblaient se noyer derrière. Ses fines jambes étaient, elles, dissimulées par un ample survêtement noir. C'est sur cette image, que Kiba pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder les vêtements de sa sœur qu'il avait malheureusement jetés. Après tout c'était un joli pyjama, pas sur sa sœur. Non, Hana paraissait complètement ridicule là-dessous, mais sur Hinata ça aurait été plutôt meilleur à contempler. Oui, un short quasi microscopique joint d'un simple débardeur. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries, pas très catholiques, par une voix qui semblait soupirer à ses côtés.

- Kiba-kun ?

Passant son regard à sa droite, il découvrit Hinata assise en position lotus, la tête légèrement inclinée.

- Hm ?

- Tu penses que je suis vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment bizarre ? questionna-t-elle, fixant les yeux noirs de Kiba.

- Holà… il y a beaucoup de « vraiment » dans ta phrase ? Où tu sors ça toi ?

Hinata haussa nonchalamment ses épaules, s'abstenant de toute réponse. Ramenant ses jambes vers sa poitrine, elle dirigea ses pupilles nacre vers la fenêtre, contemplant la pluie se répandre davantage. Pendant qu'à côté, Kiba la considérait, les sourcils froncés. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Je suis bizarre, pas vrai ? Réponds simplement à ma question…

- Non tu n'es pas bizarre, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas Hinata, pourquoi, soudain pensait-elle ceci ? Mais Hinata semblait terriblement sérieuse, il suffisait de lire dans son regard, pour le comprendre. Même si elle tentait de s'en dissuader, Hinata croyait dur comme fer, qu'elle était « bizarre ». De son côté, à lui, Hinata était tout sauf bizarre. Seulement lorsqu'il vit Hinata soulever rapidement son visage vers lui, les yeux stupéfiés, il se mit à déglutir face à ce changement, elle paraissait freiné par sa réponse.

- Voilà j'étais sûre que j'étais bizarre ! Parce que prétendre être normal veut simplement dire le contraire. Tu comprends ? Alors je suis officiellement bizarre ! se lamenta-t-elle, en se giflant.

Et là, Kiba parut un instant totalement désemparé, ne comprenant définitivement rien à ce que raconter Hinata.

- Hein ? Mais… non. Ça n'a aucun sens, ce que tu dis !

- Mais si ! Mais le pire c'est que dans tous les cas, je suis bizarre ! se plaignit Hinata.

- Hi… Hinata… t'a perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Non ! Juste bizarre !

- Donc t'a perdu la tête !

- Argh ! Mais tu ne comprends sérieusement rien !

Sur ce, Kiba attrapa sèchement le visage d'Hinata, fixant durement les yeux blancs d'Hinata, qui là-dessus se figea.

- Tu es normale Hinata ! Normale ! Pas bizarre ! Mais où as-tu péché ça ?

- Comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Excuse-moi Kiba… je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce qui me dérange sérieusement, c'est que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu es bizarre, inspira-t-il. Non mais vraiment, qui a dit ça ?

Pile dans le mile. Hinata rougit puis détournant son regard, elle bafouilla des mots quasi imperceptibles. Kiba, lui, soupirait. Il n'était pas idiot, et connaissait totalement Hinata. Donc Kiba savait pertinemment que quelque chose clochait derrière tout ça. Ce n'était nullement dans ses habitudes, à elle, de se lamenter ainsi. Et puis il doutait sur un point, elle avait sûrement entendu cela quelque part. Et au fond de lui, cela l'énervait beaucoup plus que pouvait penser Hinata.

- Allez, dis-moi ! Qui, quand, comment et où as-tu entendu cela ?

- Bon c'est vrai…tu as raison… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Eh bah accouche !

- Bon d'accord, voilà c'était… c'était aujourd'hui. Lorsque je me rendais vers les casiers pour me changer. J'ai entendu des collègues d'Anbu parler sur mon compte…

- Oui… Et qu'est-ce qu'elles racontaient, ces greluches ?

- Bah, que je suis bizarre ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec tant d'évidence.

- Et pourquoi elles disent ça, s'énerva-t-il. Mais de quoi elles se permettent de te juger ? Comme si elles valaient tant que ça, elles !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elles sont - quasiment - toutes passés dans ton lit ? commenta-t-elle.

Il rougit violemment.

- Euh, hum, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque, que c'était jamais sérieux avec elles… juste enfin tu vois… balbutia-t-il.

- Oui je sais, épargne-moi les détails. Seulement elles ont raison, faut le reconnaître, Kiba. Je suis bizarre !

Il soupira, se frottant le bout du nez.

- Non elles ont tort, point barre.

- Elles ont raison !

- Mais non, lança-t-il. Elles ont entièrement tort.

- Moi je te redis qu'elles ont raison.

- Alors moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elles pensent.

- Mais moi je suis d'accord sur ce qu'elles pensent et non d'accord sur ce que toi, tu penses.

- Mais moi je suis d'accord sur ce que moi je pense et non avec ce que toi et elles vous êtes d'accord.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis et avec ceux qu'elles disent aussi…

- Non moi aussi je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elles pensent et d'accord avec ce que toi tu penses…

- Ha ! Toi-même tu le dis ! s'écria-t-elle, le pointant du doigt.

- Hein ? De quoi… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire.

- Ah non me dis pas que ?

- Si, désolée, c'était trop tentant…

Il poussa un long grognement accompagné à la suite d'un soupir emplit de mécontentement, il détestait quand Hinata jouait avec ses mots.

- Donc revenons là où nous étions, proposa Hinata.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire… Bon supposons que tu es… bizarre. Juste une supposition je ne suis pas de leurs avis, loin de là, ni du tien.

- D'accord, articula posément Hinata. Vas-y.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- De quoi « pourquoi » ?

- Bah : pourquoi tu es bizarre ?

Sur ce, Hinata pris vite place face à Kiba, le visage déterminé, elle brandit son poing devant lui. Le Inuzuka eut quelques sueurs froides perler son front jusqu'à qu'elle souleva son premier index :

- Un : je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit.

Elle leva un deuxième doigt.

- Deux : je suis ultra timide, que l'on qualifiera cela de timidité maladive. Je ne fais que citer ceux qu'elles ont dis.

Troisième doigt.

- Trois : je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne.

Quatrième doigt et dernier dressé :

- Et quatre : je n'ai encore jamais eu de rapport… de rapport…

- Sexuel ? hasarda-t-il.

- Hum... euh, oui voilà... marmotta-t-elle, gênée.

- Bon bah ça arrive c'est chose là. Et puis il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame là-dessus, hein ?

- Oh que si ! Tu peux pas dire ça, hier encore tu disais que…

- Bon, bon d'accord, admit-il. C'est vrai que ça craint ! Voire beaucoup trop pour une fille qui a dix-neuf ans...

- Tu vois, toi-même tu l'avoues enfin.

- Mais toi c'est autre chose, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles, non tu es Hinata quoi ! Hinata…

- Seulement cela ne prétend pas le fait que je n'ai encore jamais eu une quelconque relation amoureuse, souffla-t-elle.

- Attends… attends. T'es sûre de n'avoir jamais embrassé ?

Doucement, ayant repris place aux côtés de Kiba. Hinata déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Hinata reconnut aussitôt l'odeur du saké, elle grimaça. De toute manière elle n'avait pas à craindre, Kiba tenait très bien l'alcool, à se demander comment. Le ninja, de son côté, passa son bras autour d'elle pour ainsi l'étreindre davantage, naturellement. Puis d'un soupir, elle répondit :

- Oui sinon tu aurais été le premier à le savoir, sourit-elle. Et puis j'avais constamment rêvé que mon tout premier baiser serait avec... lui...

- Naruto…

- Hm, mais parfois je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi. Maladroite que je suis, j'aurais sûrement fait n'importe quoi et donc...

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il.

C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas en juger sans avoir jamais eu une seule fois l'expérience. Prenant la main libre de Kiba, elle s'amusa à retracer du bout de son index, les traits de sa paume. Arrachant en passant, quelques frissons à Kiba. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, pendant que de lentes minutes s'écoulèrent.

- Dis Kiba, comment c'est d'embrasser ? questionna Hinata, innocemment.

- Bah, c'est un bisou qui réunit deux amants !

Elle l'entendit rire. Rapidement, Hinata toisa d'un regard noir cet homme censé l'aider et voire compatir avec elle. Seulement il la prenait manifestement pour une idiote. Telles ces cruches qu'il avait l'habitude d'inviter chaque soir.

- Bah question idiote, réponse idiote !

Sans savoir comment, Kiba reçut un bon coup de poing au niveau de l'abdomen. Et puis reprenant contenance, pendant que Kiba gémissait lamentablement, se trémoussant dans tous les sens, elle reprit :

- Mais non idiot ! Je voulais dire, comment on embrasse et qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien…

- Menteur ! le reprocha-t-elle. Tu ne connais que ça, d'ailleurs !

- OK c'est vrai, mais je sais pas comment t'expliquer. C'est quasi inexplicable ! Du moment où deux lèvres se touchent, tout se fait instinctivement. Tu vois ?

- Pas trop, à vrai dire… tu ne peux pas être… comment dire… plus explicite ?

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, je présume ?

- Moi ? Mais non, je ne vais pas t'embêter davantage, seulement je pensais que monsieur Casanova aurait réussi à m'expliquer mais apparemment, ironisa-t-elle.

- Arrête ça. Toute suite, soupira-t-il en déroutant ses yeux.

La kunoichi lâcha un rire, avant de reprendre contenance sous le regard irrité de l'Inuzuka. Après de longues minutes dans un mutisme total, entre-temps Hinata s'était blottie contre lui jouant avec ses doigts tandis que Kiba semblait réfléchir.

- Bon vu que mes explications sont vraiment creuses, autant passer à la pratique, non ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle, en s'écartant prestement de Kiba.

- Bon alors demande plus rien, s'énerva Kiba.

- Moi ? Toi ? Tu veux dire… que…

- Laisse tomber, oublie ça ! suggéra-t-il, tout en contemplant le plafond.

- Non, attends !

- Hi… Hinata ? s'étonna-t-il.

La Hyuuga elle-même n'en revenait pas, ses paumes contre ses lèvres, complètement déroutée, elle aussi. Seulement reprenant toute contenue, elle bafouilla :

- Je… tu as peut-être raison… je veux dire.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Kiba considéra, surpris, Hinata rougissante comme jamais. Son regard maintenant rivé vers les pluies abondantes de l'extérieur.

- Hinata, je crois que… enfin… oublie ça…

- Oui tu as raison…

Étrangement Hinata se sentit peinée. Un mélange de frustration de tristesse surchargea son cœur. Par cette simple réponse, un sentiment venait de fleurir dans son ventre, elle ne saurait comment le qualifier. Alors Hinata se redressa, déviant le regard de Kiba, elle s'étira puis partir s'installer contre l'épaisse encadrement de la fenêtre.

De son côté à lui, Kiba se maudissait intérieurement. Était-il vraiment idiot pour avoir tout gâché ? Elle avait dit oui, elle était consentante, alors pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Il aimait Hinata, seulement il ne savait pas comment décrire, si cela était plus que de l'amitié. Avec le temps, Hinata était devenue moins timide et s'ouvrait plus en présence de lui et Shino. Ayant pour habitude ensuite de constamment être ensemble surtout elle et lui. Tout en les menant à être bien plus que de simples complices. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et se confiaient mutuellement.

À vrai dire Hinata était la seule personne qui pouvait prôner de le connaître par coeur après Shino et vice-versa. Leur relation devenait presque ambiguë au fil du temps, comme le disait souvent Neji malgré cela il n'avait encore jamais envisagé que leur amitié prendrait une autre tournure. Pourtant, il fallait bien admettre que sa compagne d'armes était un bon bout de femme. Belle, mignonne, attentionnée, gentille… Alors comment lui résister…

S'extirpant de ses pensées, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite partir la rejoindre. S'asseyant face à elle, sur la petite alcôve.

- Mais d'un autre côté, il faut bien que tu aies ton premier baiser, même ta sœur la déjà eu.

Elle sursauta, à vrai dire elle ne s'attendait nullement à un tel retournement de situation.

- Alors toujours partante ? fit-il, d'un sourire en coin.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, renâcla-t-elle.

Déployant sa jambe vers Kiba, elle voulut lui assener un coup de pied, encore une fois, au niveau du ventre. Seulement Kiba fut plus vif et anticipa. Saisissant sans trop de difficulté sa jambe, qui elle, tentait désespérément de sortir de sa prise. Kiba lui adressa un sourire narquois, une lueur étrange piquetée à présent son regard. Et là-dessus il attira promptement Hinata vers lui, tout en tirant sur sa jambe. Tandis qu'Hinata, elle, haussa les épaules, sans perdre de vue la lune, qui elle seule était témoin de ses rougeurs qui bordaient ses joues.

- Kiba… vite qu'on en finisse.

- Si cela est ton souhait, je me dois de t'obéir, princesse, sourit-il.

Prenant entre ses doigts le bout du menton d'Hinata, il l'obligea ainsi à le regarder.

- Arrête, haleta-t-elle, tu me rends encore plus nerveuse…

Kiba le savait très bien. Il suffisait d'étudier son regard moucheté de nervosité. Ainsi que ces quelques frissons qui véhiculaient le long de ses membres.

- Ça ne dura pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Princesse, chuchota Kiba.

Doucement, Kiba s'approcha d'Hinata, pour ne pas l'effrayer bien plus qu'elle paraissait l'être davantage lorsque l'écart entre eux se dissipait. Hinata, elle, fixait les yeux de Kiba, avec une certaine appréhension. Cependant c'était elle qui avait demandé, donc, cela ferait tache si elle venait à tout arrêter, maintenant. Et puis elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi bouillonnait d'impatience.

Sentant la main libre de Kiba se poser sur sa hanche, Hinata ressentit des fourmillements naître dans son ventre. C'était bien curieux comme sensation, puisqu'elle avait bien l'habitude que Kiba fasse ceci pourtant, là, c'était…

- Tu es prêtes ?

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête, maintenant elle était bien fixée, elle ne demandait que cela. Fixant son regard qui s'abaissa vers ses lèvres, à elle, Hinata fit de même. Elle contempla sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses fines lèvres ainsi que ses canines ressortir de son sourire en coin, le donnant cet air sauvage que lui seul possédait. Il pencha légèrement son visage vers le côté, le sourire présent.

Après ça, sans savoir comment, elle sentit des lèvres se déposer doucement sur les siennes. Puis détachant sa main de la jambe à Hinata, Kiba caressa sur la joue rouge tandis que ses lèvres s'amuser à effleurer ses lèvres à elle. Puis peu à peu le ninja pressa avec douceur ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Les paupières maintenant closes, Hinata se laissa presque entraîner par cette nouvelle émotion qui l'envahissait, étrangement bonne. Savourant ses lèvres chaudes et délectables contre les siennes, elle eut un soupir d'aise.

Timidement elle s'accrocha à tee-shirt, tandis que Kiba s'était mis à lécher, mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec une certaine avidité et de tendresse presque inimaginable contrastant avec son côté totalement téméraire. Ce baiser reflétait bien le tempérament de Kiba. Doux et chaleureux.

- Hinata… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Hinata sentit d'étrange frisson parcourir son corps, faisant battre à prompt son cœur. Cette façon qu'il venait de dire son prénom... Encore jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation... C'était agréablement bon, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Pourtant elle ne sentit pas ses lèvres se décoller à ceux de Kiba, tellement elle était subjuguée par ses pensées.

- Alors ?

- C'était… diablement bon…

N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, elle passa le bout de son index sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées. Puis une main vint attraper sa petite main, elle considéra Kiba qui lui se pencha et aussitôt l'embrassa.

Happant avec un soudain élan les lèvres d'Hinata, il attrapa le visage rouge d'Hinata, puis pressant avec plus de ferveur, il demandait l'accès à davantage que ses lèvres. Tout cela sans aucune once de douceur…

- Ki-kiba ? parvint-elle à dire.

Pour toute réponse Kiba se contenta d'un sourd grognement. Mordillant encore ses lèvres, tout en remontant sa main glisser dans ses cheveux, qu'il caressa tendrement. Ne comprenant plus rien, Hinata tenta de se décoller de ses lèvres. Voulant savoir, le pourquoi d'un tel retournement. Cependant lorsqu'elle entrouvrit inconsciemment sa bouche. Elle fondit entièrement sous les bras de Kiba. Quand cette langue intrépide pénétra dans sa bouche qui maintenant jouait, dansait lascivement avec la sienne explorant avec appétit les pores de sa bouche. Éveillant subitement un nouveau sentiment.

Instinctivement Hinata noua ses mains derrière sa nuque pendant que Kiba, glissa son index tracer les traits de son visage pour filer tout droit vers sa gorge, arrachant un soupir à Hinata.

Manquant d'air mutuellement ils se détachèrent, puis se regardèrent. Chacun d'eux découvrant dans leurs pupilles, une flamme crépiter longuement… celle de la passion.

Délicatement il étreignit le corps entier de sa tendre aimée tandis que Hinata se blottissait davantage contre lui. Posant sa tête contre son torse, elle l'enlaça. C'était étrange, mais après ce baiser langoureux, Hinata semblait réaliser maintenant ce qui s'accroîtrait dans son cœur ainsi que ces dix mille papillons qui chatouillaient les entrailles de son ventre. C'était aussi simple que cela… elle l'aimait. Enfin de compte, c'était vrai. Hinata était étrange. Ressentir un tel sentiment à l'égard de son « ami » était tout sauf normal.

Kiba de son côté repensait encore à ce baiser. Rien de tout cela n'était prédit de cette manière, il n'avait jamais su qu'il aurait éprouvé de telle explosion de sentiment durant ce baiser. Encore jamais il n'avait senti de telle sensation, avec quiconque. Mais avec elle tous étaiet différents. Un certain déclic déclencha touts ses désirs ensevelis. Son cœur clamait sans cesse avec exaltation son amour. Oui puisque c'était de l'amour. Un sentiment si évident à déchiffrer toutefois le temps avait préféré attendre patiemment qu'ils le reconnaissent maintenant.

En réalité, c'était plutôt lui le plus « bizarre » entre eux. Ou bien peut-être les deux.

- _On _est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je crois bien que oui…

Relevant son visage vers lui, elle perçut Kiba lui adressait un drôle de sourire.

- Mais si être avec toi fait de moi quelqu'un de « bizarre »... Je veux bien qu'on me proclame, moi aussi, de bizarre !

* * *

_(*****) Je trouvais aucun titre...désolée.__ Bon je vais pas dire que je suis fière du résultat, parce que ce serait mentir cependant j'espère que ce one-shot vous as plus parce que moi le KibaHina j'adoreeee... Je sais pas mais ce couple, est égale au Sasuhina pour moi. Donc voyez l'estime que je porte pour ce couple ! Bref, s'il vous l'avez lu, faite-moi signe et donnez vos impressions :). Si vous voyez les personnages trop O.O.C dites-moi, en tout cas lorsque j'ai écris Hinata un peu ronchonne je me suis éclatée._


End file.
